dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Dragonball Z
Journey to the other world ' In Trunks future after Gohan died he went to the other world where all other dead souls go but he had to wait in a line to see Lord Enma. Much time passed before he got to see Lord Enma but when he finally got to the front of the line Lord Enma told him that he either had the choice to stay there in the other world or he could go straight to heaven. Gohan asked “is Korin in heaven or the other world.” Lord enma replied “Korin is in the other world so are most of your friends your father and mother are here to they chose to stay here in the other world so that for the rest of eternity they could live out their normal lives and so your dad could train.” after hearing this Gohan said “in that case I will stay here in the other world as well.” after that Gohan when to find master Korin he found him and asked if he had any more senzu beans master Korin then said “yes Gohan I have many senzu beans I have been making them here in the afterlife but no one has needed them there have not been any major fights here in the other world why do you ask?” “my arm was cut off by the androids a long time ago when I came here to the other world it didn't regenerate and I thought maybe if I had a senzu bean that it would grow back” Gohan answered. “I see well I don't know if it will work but it's worth a try” Korin replied. Gohan took a senzu bean and ate it and miraculously his arm grew back! “Yes now I have both of my arms again thank you master Korin” anytime Gohan. He then search for his father he finally found them “so he finally died eh I guess it's not exactly the best reunion huh” “not really but dad I want to get strong and I want to g o back to fight. But Gohan how are you going to do that.” “I don't know yet but I'll figure something out any suggestions.” Goku answered “I would start by going to King Kai he can probably help you get stronger when you go asking the teacher the Keio-ken.” “Okay I will then I guess all be on my way.” “Wait don't go I can teach you special martial arts technique I learned myself.” “Whats that dad?” “The ability to teleport!” and so in just a few short days Gohan learned how to teleport then he teleported the King Kai's planet where King Kai taught him the Keio ken. Then King Kai took him to grand Kai who unlocked Gohan’s hidden potential then to get Gohan back to the real universe to stop the androids King Kai gave Gohan his life and with it Gohan returned to the real world. 'Journey to Namek Once Gohan returned to the real world he immediately went to find trunks. when he found him trunks was fighting the androids and winning the androids were blown away Gohan couldn't believe it trunks had grown so much stronger of course with his strength Gohan could destroy the androids as well but he was amazed at how strong trunks had become. then when trunks is about to return to the past to tell everyone that he had destroyed the androids gohan saw cell and wondered “is this what grand Kai warned me about?” but then trunks turned around and took cell to a waste land where they fought and trunks easily defeated cell. then gohan thought to himself “this couldn't be what grand Kai warned me about but grand Kai was so sure that there was a horrible threat that would attack earth even worse than the androids.” after trunks came back from the past gohan came and met with him trunks was so happy to see gohan alive. “Trunks is there any way we could get to planet namek.” “I don't know of any way but my mother probably does.” “That’s right bulma she could build you a spaceship” gohan proclaimed. “Wait isn’t you going with me” trunks asked. “No someone has to stay here and protect Earth so are going to have to go alone.” “but why the androids are dead and cell is to there is no one left alive who could harm the Earth” trunks pointed out. “but there might be grand Kai told me that someone is coming to earth that is far stronger than us.” trunks replied “alright I'll go just make sure nothing happens to earth.” and in just a few short days bulma had built a spaceship in which trunks could get to namek. 'Gohan VS. Dabura' Three days after trunks left Earth evil little creatures went to every planet in the North galaxy these evil creatures were strong enough to kill many humans easily after gohan had heard he ran out to fight them. They were strong but there were no match for gohan and he easily killed all of them. On namek trunks had to battle them as well of course trunks easily beat them too but two days after gohan had defeated them the evil demon King Dabura showed up on Earth. He challenged Gohan knowing that no one else on earth was strong enough to kill all of his underlings. Dabura was fierce Gohan stood no chance in his base form he was destroyed then he transformed into a SSJ. Right off the bat he used the Keio ken times 10 knowing that his foe was very strong. Dabura proclaimed “you will never be able to match my power I other than Buu and Janemba am the strongest in the universe.” “no matter what you do I will defend Earth I worked hard to make this planet peaceful and I will not let you ruin it” Gohan replied.” “Then you will die.” with a barrage of punches Dabura attacked Gohan not a single punch could Gohan Dodge Dabura was just too strong. “I don't have a choice I have to try the Keio ken times 60 it's the only way.” but even using the Keio ken times 60 Dabura still put him down and now Gohan couldn't even maintain SSJ. Back in his base form he was too weak to even move. “Now I would generate my sword and slice right through your heart then I will kill every single human being alive” Dabura threatened. 'Gohan VS. Dabura round 2' He took his sword and jabbed it at Gohan but just in Time Bulma jumped in the way and was run through by Dabura’s sword. “Gohan don't let the earth get destroyed.” then she died Dabura through her aside and blasted her instantly disintegrating her body. At this Gohan got so mad he not only transformed into a SSJ but he broke through and transformed into a SSJ2. He was even with Dabura the fighters landed hits but neither one was letting up for a second. Gohan then use the Keio ken times 60 and crushed Dabura with a barrage of punches. Then Gohan used the kamehameha and shot Dabura down to the ground. Than Gohan used special Beam Cannon and shot straight through Debora killing him. “Like I said no matter what you do I will defend the earth.” When Dabura died all of his underlings did too. 'Gohan on Namek' Gohan thought “maybe I should go see fortuneteller Baba maybe she would know if trunks is in danger.” Gohan went to fortuneteller Baba’s and sadly she was not alive. Gohan looked around a little bit to see if he could find anything. He found the Patora earrings “I heard about these in the afterlife if two people put them on they fuse those two people forever.” “I have to go to Namek trunks might be in trouble I should take these too.” so without a moment's delay Gohan used the instant transmission technique to instantly get to the planet Namek. 'Buu attacks ' When he got Namek he tried to sense for any strong powers he found trunks. But trunks was in trouble he sensed another extremely powerful chi and he knew it was evil. He teleported and was right in front of the strongest being he had ever seen his name was Buu. And to he had absorbed another Namekian so that he would become more intelligent and it worked. He was far stronger than trunks or even Gohan. Neither of the heroes stood a chance Gohan tried to fight with all of his might and wet at Buu with a barrage of punches and none of them had hit Buu. he was too fast then Gohan realized that he could not defeat Buu so he threw trunks one of the potara earrings and said “put this on your right ear.” trunks did and Gohan put the other one on his left ear than the two fused together to become the strongest warrior ever. They immediately transformed into SSJ and were even with Buu then he transformed into SSJ 2. That demolished Buu with a barrage of punches then he shot Buu into the ground with a kamehameha then use burning kamehameha and obliterated Buu’s body. 'Janemba's revenge ' After Janemba saw that Buu had died so he immediately teleported to the planet Namek. Once he was there he immediately saw Gothans (the fusion of trunks and Gohan). without saying a word janemba rushed at gothans with his sword luckily he was fast enough to dodge all of janembas attacks. “there's only one way that i can win this battle I have to unleash the darkness.” then his heart started racing his eyes turned blood red his teath grew sharp and he had transformed into a dark sayian. by the dark Sayian he was far stronger but she was evil he ruthlessly attacked janemba took his arm and ripped it off then used it to slap him threw it to the side and blew it up now with only one arm should member stood little chance in an instant gothans had gathered the energy for a spirit bomb he combined did this with the finish buster to create the spirit buster with that he killed should member and detonated planet namek’s core. 'The end ' He had to get everyone out of there fast there were only a few surviving the namekians one of them being the great elder he teleported all surviving the namekians to Earth “we are very grateful you've saved us but I fear our planet cannot be for is about to explode on the Dragon balls are still there” so then gothans went back to the planet Namek because there was still another Namekian there so they found the rest of the Dragon balls and brought them back to earth then planet Namek exploded they summoned porunga and with the first wish they restored planet Namek to the way it was with the second wish they resurrected all those killed by janemba and his men and with the third wish they resurrected all those killed by the androids then gothans teleported the namekians back home and then summoned shenlong the Dragon God of Earth and wished that Gohan and trunks were separat again